


Winter isn't so bad

by SparkleSpritz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleSpritz/pseuds/SparkleSpritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis gets out of Drama rehearsal early due to a blackout and there is no other way he rather spend the winter evening than with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter isn't so bad

Dennis walked down the cold, empty street trudging through the thick snow in his worn boots. He knew he wasn’t far from his warm and inviting destination, but with the cold grabbing his legs and the snow biting into his toes made it seem further than what it really was. Even though he was a lot earlier than usual, it didn’t change the fact that it was still achingly cold. Rehearsal was called off early as there was a blackout and it was six o’clock in the evening in winter. That meant the drama room was pitch black and none of the equipment worked. Dennis still had to learn some of his lines, but it wasn’t anything he desperately needed help with.

Dennis finally reached the door of his destination and rang the doorbell. He could hear the dog barking to alert their owners to open the door. Yoko opened the door in surprise, “Dennis I didn’t expect to see you here so early. Come in, it’s really cold out there.”

“Ah, thanks. Where is Yuya? I texted him to say I was coming early,” Dennis asked as he took off his coat. He took off his boots and put them in front of the heater alongside the other two pairs of snow covered shoes.

“He’s been in his room, sleeping. His team lost in basketball and had to run a lap around the school. Heand a few other students took a shortcut through the library, so they had an extra three laps at lunch time. Some teachers, I swear.” Dennis laughed, Yuya hated running in the cold so it wasn’t a surprise he’d pull something like that.

“Well maybe I should take a shower then to pass the time. You’re not planning to use it are you?” Dennis asked, after all it was her house.

“No dear, it’s fine. Go warm yourself up.” Yoko went back to the kitchen to check on dinner. She lifted the lid and the rush of steam hit her face. The air filled with the scent of various spices and cooked vegetables.

“Dinner smells great by the way!” Dennis called from upstairs as he grabbed a towel. He placed his bag in front of Yuya’s room just in case he was still sleeping. He retrieved his toiletries and pyjamas from his bag and headed into the bathroom.

Once he got into the bathroom he locked the door. He pulled his shampoo, conditioner and the stupid body wash, that Yuya got him as a joke, out. It smelt like tropical punch (well that’s what it said on the bottle) and reminded him of summer. It sounded dumb, but he was weirdly attached to the scent, most likely because summer was the only time of the year he could spend days on end with Yuya without a care in the world. He put said bottles in the shower.

He stripped off his clothes and headed into shower. As the warm water hit his skin his muscles relaxed. He tried to avoid staying in the shower for too long but it was hard when it felt so nice.

After he finished, he dried off and changed into his pyjamas. He brushed out his hair and then grabbed the hair dryer. He didn’t like cuddling with Yuya and having wet hair because it made the pillow wet and it was really uncomfortable for the both of them.

Now that his hair was dry, the warmth of the shower had worn off and he was feeling the cold tiles underneath his feet. He unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. Dennis crept over to Yuya’s room afraid he might still be asleep. He put away all of his belongings in his bag.

Dennis opened the door slowly. “Are you awake?” He didn’t switch on the light in case he didn’t get a response.

“Yeah. I saw your text when I woke up.” Yuya propped himself up on one of his arms to see Dennis as he walked over to him.

“Don’t try and get up for me. Your mother told me what happened and honestly I’m not surprised.” Dennis pulled up the covers and slid underneath. He rolled over to face Yuya.

“Stupid P.E teachers and their obsession with fitness,” Yuya murmured as he wriggled closer to Dennis. He nuzzled his face into the taller boy’s neck, taking in the scent of fruity body wash. Dennis giggled as the cold nose rubbed into the crook of his neck. He snaked one of his arms under Yuya’s and onto his back as he buried his nose into the damp red and green locks. Dennis inhaled the scent of what he assumed was chocolate.

“Your hair smells good. Is that the shampoo and conditioner I gave to you?” Dennis asked, shifting so that his chin now rested on Yuya’s hair.

“Yes it is. I can’t believe you’re wearing the body wash I got you. T-that was a joke gift, you realise that don’t you?” Yuya stuttered as not all of that statement was true. Hebought it for Dennis, yes, but only so he could smell it on his boyfriend. He liked the scent, but it wasn’t exactly the type he’d like to wear on a day to day basis.

“Just because it’s a joke gift doesn’t mean I don’t like it. It reminds me of summer and summer reminds me of being with you all the time,” Dennis explained. Sure, it sounded corny, but it was true. Once summer ended, it was back to school for the both of them, which didn’t put a massive strain on their relationship. It just made it harder to see each other as frequently as they did in summer though.

Dennis went to a performing arts school, meaning that he was forced to be involved in after school activities, such as dance club (Tuesday and Thursday) and drama club (Monday and Friday). They weren’t as bad as they only went for an hour or so. It was more so the fact that, straight after that, he had dance classes. Ballet, contemporary, and acrobatics on Monday, which sucked because it was often the day he got the most homework. Jazz and hip hop were on Wednesday, which wasn’t so bad because he got home by six thirty. On Thursday he had acrobatics, again along with trapeze class at a different place, so he had catch two buses and didn’t get home until nine o’clock at the earliest. Fridays had been the best day of the week up until recently because they had a big performance coming up and therefore it was all hands on deck. This meant that most students spent a solid four hours still at school while most of their friends went home to start the weekend.

Yuya on the other hand wasn’t as busy, but he still had a lot on his plate. He didn’t go to a performing arts school, buthe still went to Drama and Dance club. However, they only ran once a week or during sport, so it didn’t take up as much time as it did for Dennis. He did dance classes, too, but he only did jazz, hip hop and acrobatics and only two of the three ran on the same day, but it wasn’t that much of an inconvenience. Yuya missed spending time with Dennis because, while he did enjoy bragging that his boyfriend did Broadway and how he could do a cartwheel, which lead into several backflips and land in the splits, he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. It was hard to do those things in summer because it was so hot and it was uncomfortable, especially if they wanted to take things further.

Yuya wedged his foot between Dennis’ ankles so he could interlock his knee between the longer pair on legs. Dennis obliged and let Yuya move one of his legs between Dennis’ calves and the other between Dennis’ leg and the mattress. Yuya felt a cold foot touch his own. He tried to move it away but the pair of calves squeezed together and pressed down on the mattress, trapping his legs and feet. “Your feet are cold,” Yuya hissed trying to free himself.

“Yes, they are and they need some warming up,” Dennis said mischievously. Yuya grumbled as cold feet stole his warmth. While it was a little uncomfortable with thecold aspect of it, Yuya found it comforting to have the bigger pair of feet rubbing against his own. He liked the feeling of smooth skin moving up and down his foot and the feeling of the toes creeping up the bottom of his pyjama pants only to slide down to his foot to curl up against his own toes.

“Dennis?”

“Mhm?”

“Sorry to break the mood, but I’m really hungry. Can we go and eat?”

“But I just got comfortable,” Dennis whined, pulling Yuya closer in hopes he’ll change his mind.

“I know, but we can cuddle again when we’re ready to go to sleep. It’s not good to go to bed with an empty stomach,” Yuya reasoned.

Dennis groaned and gave in. After all he was pretty hungry himself. “Alright then. Come on.” They untangled themselves from each other and opened up the covers. Dennis got out first so that he could help Yuya out by lending him his hand. As Yuya got up, he sucked a sharp breath through his teeth.

“I forgot how sore they were,” he said. He reached back over to the covers back in to make them look somewhat neat.

The boys headed out of Yuya’s room and down to the kitchen. They served themselves up and sat at the table. The food was still warm so they didn’t reheat it. Yoko walked back into the living room to see the boys eating dinner.

“Look at you two, already in your pyjamas. And you match, too!” Yuya didn’t even realise, but she was right. Dennis was wearing black pyjamas with white stars while Yuya was wearing white pyjamas with black stars.

“Huh, it didn’t even occur to me,” Yuya said scratching the back of his head.

“How does hot chocolate sound to you boys?” Yoko walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“That sounds great! Thanks,” Dennis replied enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I’ll have one too thanks.”

“Okay then. You boys want marshmallows too?”

“Yes please. Same for Yuya.”

“Alright then. You boys go sit down on the couch and find a movie on TV. I’ll bring it over to you when it’s done.”

“Thanks mom,” Yuya said getting up from the table with Dennis.

They sat on opposites sides of the couch and interlocked their legs together. Dennis’ legs were bent more as he didn’t want Yuya to feel uncomfortable with his feet so close to his crotch. Yuya flicked through the channels trying to find something he’d actually sit through. Dennis didn’t really watch TV. He enjoyed movies, but none of them were on at this time except for kids’ movies. The channels stopped changing when they got to a channel that was airing a game show.

As they watched the show, Core jumped on the couch onto Yuya’s stomach and walked up to his collarbone. The white cat rubbed its face against Yuya’s as it purred, Yuya started petting the cat as it nestled on his chest and tucked its head underneath Yuya’s chin. Dennis pouted as he saw all the attention that Yuya was giving the cat. He looked over to see En trying to get his front paws on to the couch in hopes that someone would notice him and pick him up. Dennis scooped the small dog up with one hand and placed the dog his chest. The dog kept trying to lick Dennis’ face (which he managed to do a few times). This made the taller boy fidget a lot in attempt to prevent the dog from licking him again.

“He just wants a kiss, Dennis. He’ll calm down soon,” Yuya giggled. Dennis grabbed the dog with two hands and lifted him up. The dog started to paddle its little feet in an attempt to get closer to Dennis again. En started to whine, which made Yuya give Dennis a disapproving look. Dennis put the dog back on his chest where it laid down and rested its head between its paws.

“Here you go boys. Sorry it took a little bit too long. The milk needed a bit more time.” Yoko placed the two steaming mugs down on the coffee table. “You might want to put the animals down if you’re going to drink it. It’s really hot.”

“Thanks mom,” Yuya said as he continued to pet the white cat. He figured he’d wait a while for the mug to cool off a little.

“Thanks,” Dennis replied as he continued to pet En. He was also going to wait for it to cool off a little.

The boys laid there as the game show ended and a re-run of some decade old sitcom show began. Core stood up and stretched only to relocate himself on Yuya’s stomach. Dennis put En on the ground and sat up. He grabbed the mug and took a sip. He moaned a little as he took the mug away from his lips.

“This is really good.”

“Mom heats the milk on the stove and then pours the powder in. Michio taught her that method of making hot chocolate. Sometimes, when she makes it from scratch, she boils the milk and sugar together and then adds the cocoa. Sure, it takes a while but it’s worth it,” Yuya explained as he sat up. Core jumped off Yuya so he could move closer to the coffee table to grab his drink.

“Ah, I see,” Dennis took another sip.

The boys finished their drinks in silence with the TV still running. It was a comfortable silence.

“I’m going to bed,Yuya.  I already fed the animals so don’t feed them again,” Yoko said as she walked over to the boys.

“Alright then. Love you, Mom.” Yuya gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and a small hug.

“Make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble okay.” She ruffled Dennis’ hair as she went to leave.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t.”

Dennis leaned over and kissed the side of Yuya’s mouth causing Yuya to jolt up a little in surprise. “You had something there,” Dennis said sheepishly.

Yuya pulled Dennis in for a kiss. It was warm and tasted like marshmallows with the faint taste of chocolate. The kiss had been a little awkward. Yuya was still inexperienced. “Sorry,” Yuya mumbled as he pulled away and looked in another direction.

Dennis just giggled. He admired Yuya’s efforts to become a better kisser. He was getting there. He just needed a little more practice. “It’s okay, you’re getting better,” Dennis said as he placed his hand on Yuya’s knee. “Yuya. Becoming a great kisser doesn’t happen overnight. You’ll get there eventually.” Yuya looked back at Dennis with a small smile.

The taller boy leaned back onto the arm rest of the couch which prompted the shorter one to lay on top of him. Yuya gently eased himselfonto the other boy, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt Dennis. The two of them fidgeted around trying to get comfortable because the couch wasn’t ideal for cuddling. While they were trying to get into a decent position Yuya kept making gasps of pain because his legs were still sore. This worried Dennis. Eventually, Yuya had his head against Dennis’ chest with his legs in between the other boy’s legs.

“Are you alright? Your legs are still sore, aren’t they?” Dennis asked picking up a tress of red hair and wound it around his index finger.

“Yeah, I’ll just walk and stretch it out tomorrow. Just don’t move too much,” Yuya replied. Dennis brought his other hand onto Yuya’s back and started rubbing circles.

Yuya let out a small moan. “I take it you like that,” Dennis said smugly.

“Y-yes.” Yuya buried his face in Dennis’ chest.

The boys laid there for a while with Yuya listening to the slow, steady heart beat underneath the clothing while Dennis hummed as he played with the red and green locks. It was soothing for the both of them, helping them unwind so that they could fall asleep.

Dennis yawned which then caused Yuya to yawn. The winter night’s warmth started to drop noticeably which made the shorter boy give a small shiver. “Do you want to go to bed?” Yuya asked quietly, unsure himself if he wanted to move.

“Do you want to move?” Dennis retorted sleepily.

“No.” Yuya replied

Needless to say Yoko found them on the couch asleep at six in the morning with the TV still running.


End file.
